The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard
The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (dt. Dämmerwacht) ist das erste DLC für . Es ist 2012 für die Xbox 360 und den PC erschienen, die PS3-Version ist am 27.02.2013 erschienen. In der zwölf Quests langen Handlung geht es um einen Konflikt zwischen dem Volkihar Clan (ein Clan von mächtigen Vampiren) und der Dämmerwacht, ein alter und wieder neu gegründeter Vampirjägerorden, welche beide vom Dovahkiin unterstützt werden können. Außerdem führt das DLC zwei neue Perk-Trees ein. Den des Werwolfes und den des neu dazugekommenen Volkihar Clans, eine spezielle Vampirart, die, ähnlich dem Werwolf, eine optionale Erscheinungsform haben: Der Vampirfürst. Die dazugekommenen Perks nützen nur für die jeweilige spezielle Erscheinungsform und haben keine Auswirkungen auf das Drachenblut in seiner normalen Form, egal ob Mensch, Mer oder Tierrasse. Handlung In der Haupthandlung des DLCs geht es um den Konflikt des Volkihar Clans, einem speziellen Clan von Vampiren, und der Dämmerwacht (engl. Dawnguard), einem uralten, fallengelassenen und wieder neu gegründeten Vampirjägerorden. Fürst Harkon wünscht sich das Ende der Tyrannei der Sonne. Dies will er mit der Macht von einer Schriftrolle der Alten bewerkstelligen. Die Dämmerwacht versucht, dies aufzuhalten, da das der Untergang der Welt wäre. Man kann im Spiel einer dieser beiden Fraktionen beitreten. Tritt man den Vampiren - angeführt von Fürst Harkon - bei, bekommt man eine einzigartige "Bestiengestalt", die vom Prinzip her der des Werwolfes ähnelt. Tritt man der Dämmerwacht bei oder macht gar nichts, kann man wiederum Werwolf sein, werden oder bleiben, welche durch einen neu eingeführten Perk-Tree mit seinen Perks stark verbessert wurde. Man startet die erste Quest und somit den DLC, indem man nach Level 10 in eine große Ortschaft geht und von einem Ork namens Durak angesprochen wird, oder man sich bei den Wachen nach Gerüchten umhört. So oder so wird man zur Festung Dämmerwacht geschickt und der DLC beginnt. Erzählung '' Ihr habt unsere Festung gefunden. Ihr habt meine Tochter zurück gebracht. Aber wonach trachtet Ihr? Wollt Ihr einer von uns werden? Wollt Ihr die Dunkelheit beherrschen? Wollt Ihr Euch an den Seelen der Lebenden ... und der Toten laben? Oder gehört Ihr zu den anderen? Zur Dämmerwacht. Zu denen, die meinen, dass sie uns aufhalten können. Aber wir werden sie finden. Die Schriftrollen der Alten werden mir gehören. Und die Tyrannei der Sonne wird enden.'' Portale *'Quests': Auflistung aller Quests - 12 Hauptquests und 9 Nebenquests für beide Fraktionen, zusätzlich mit 4 weiteren Nebenquests, welche die Story nicht beeinflussen. *'Personen': Auflistung aller Personen, die durch Dawnguard hinzugefügt wurden. *'Orte': Es gibt in Dawnguard 23 neue Orte mit zwei hinzugefügten sehr großen Arealen: das Seelengrab und das Vergessene Tal. *'Kreaturen': Es wurden einige neue Kreaturen hinzugefügt, wie der Gepanzerte Troll oder der Frostriese. *'Waffen': Es gibt 19 neue Waffen. *'Rüstungen': 5 neue Rüstungssets sowie eine große Zahl an einzelnen Rüstungsteilen. Vorteile der Fraktionen Volkihar Clan Tritt man den Volkihar Clan bei, erhält man die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Vampirfürsten zu verwandeln, der einzigartige Kräfte und einen eigenen Perk-Tree hat. Außerdem erhält man Zutritt zur Burg Volkihar und man kann Gargoyles beschwören und Todeshunde auf seine Reise mitnehmen. Ein weiterer Vorteil besteht in Gegenständen, welche man erwerben kann: Man kann einige starke verzauberte Amulette und Ringe bekommen. Dämmerwacht Tritt man der Dämmerwacht bei, erhält man Zutritt zur Festung Dämmerwacht, wo man Huskys und gepanzerte Trolle für seine Reisen als Begleitschutz mitnehmen kann. Außerdem hat man die Möglichkeit, einige Varianten des Bogens, die Armbrust, nicht nur zu bekommen, sondern auch selber zu schmieden. Diese kann mit speziellen Bolzen geladen werden, welche eine Schule der Zerstörungsmagie verwenden und beim Aufschlag auf das Ziel explodieren. Auch kann man einen verzauberten Streithammer erwerben und einige einzigartige Zauber erlernen. Kampf und Rüstung The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard erhält auch einige Neuerungen, was den Kampf und Zubehör angeht. Dazu gehören: * (Zwergen-) Armbrüste mit oder ohne spezieller Munition * Mehrere neue Rüstungen für jede der beiden Fraktionen (und weitere) * Gargoyles, gepanzerte Trolle, Huskys in Rüstung und Todeshunde als Begleitschutz * Neue Zauber und Drachenschreie * Drachenknochenwaffen * Selberschmieden von Pfeilen und Armbrustbolzen * Neue untote NPC in der Oblivion-Ebene "Seelengrab" * Einige andere neue Rüstungen * Neue Falmerarten Seelengrab Das Seelengrab ist eine Oblivion-Ebene, in die man während der Storyline des Add-ons Zutritt erhält. Dort "leben" diejenigen, deren Seelen in einem Seelenstein gefangen wurden. Es gibt einzigartige Möglichkeiten wie neue Items und NPCs wie ein untotes Pferd, das in einer Nebenquest erhalten werden kann. Charakter-Überarbeitung Dawnguard fügt eine neue Person in die Zersplitterte Flasche in Rifton ein, welche Galathil heißt. Diese kann das Erscheinungsbild des Drachenblutes für 1000 verändern. Abgesehen vom Geschlecht und der Rasse kann man bei ihr alles neu machen. Trailer full|center|500 px Trivia * Die PlayStation 3 Version wurde in der ersten Woche reduziert für 7,99€ angeboten. Galerie Armbrust1.jpg Vampirfürst2.jpg Vampirfürst1.jpg SeelengrabKampf.jpg Seelengrab.jpg Gargoyle1.jpg FestungDämmerwacht.jpg Dawnguard1.jpg Dämmerwacht1.jpg CastleVolkihar.jpg IsranFight.jpg Volkihar.jpg TES V Skyrim Pferd-Kampf.jpg be:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard en:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard es:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard id:Elders Scrolls V: Dawnguard it:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard nl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard no:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard uk:The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard zh:黎明守卫 Kategorie:Dawnguard Kategorie:Skyrim: DLC